


Canon in Minor

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, the internet is like a newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: 'So none of this meant anything to you?'Or, Twitter is like a gossip column and Dream said things he'll regret.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Canon in Minor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thoughts on when Dream said that FWT wasn't canon. It saves the ship, in a way, by getting rid of the toxic bits, but am I going to write about that? No.

There was a small house, nothing special. The only real difference in the house is that it had a piano. It was technically owned by Fundy, but Dream lived there too. And that's exactly where the masked man was headed. Dream was excited to greet his fiance. He tried to open the door, only to find the door locked. It took Dream a while to find the key, since doors were rarely locked on the server. Not really a point, the house would be broken into anyways.

Soft music could be heard, floating in from the living room. Dream vaguely recognized it as one Canon or another, perhaps Pachelbel's? Regardless of who wrote it, it sounded different, sadder. He wondered what had caused his fiance to play such a sad song. Walking in, he saw the ginger at the piano, hands gliding over the keys. On the floor was a newspaper.

Dream silently brought up his hands to untie the mask he'd worn for so long. At least, he thought he'd been silent. Though Fundy was a fox hybrid with better hearing, which was probably why he was now faced with an angry Fundy. They exchanged greetings, the blonde confusedly and the ginger with controlled hurt, shown only by the telltale fox ears. Whenever they were bent back, it meant something was wrong. Normally the sad fox ears would be followed by cuddles, but given Fundy's expression, that wasn't going to happen.

"What's wrong, love?"

Fundy was quiet, simply grabbing the newspaper and flipping it open to the infamous gossip column. Uh oh. Dream could think of a dozen things he'd said. At least 10 of them were flirty remarks towards George. No, all of them were. But to his surprise, the fox didn't choose any of those.

Reading aloud, Fundy said, "Fundy and I aren't together, it's just a false rumor someone started." He glanced up before looking back down at the engagement ring. "So none of this meant anything to you?"

Dream knew that regret and guilt was flashing across his face. He really didn't mean that and hoped Fundy would listen. "No- I mean, of course it did, I wasn't thinking when I said that, please-"

"Then why? Why do you continue to act like our relationship is nonexistent?"

A silent _why do you act like you don't care_ was heard.

The fox continued to inspect the ring. A tense moment passed before Fundy looked back up at him. The look on his face broke Dream's heart.

Tears were silently streaming down his face. Fundy's normally bright and mischievous eyes were filled with intense hurt.

Dream opened his mouth to apologize, though he didn't really know how. He has many regrets, this one making the top 10. (Again, he had a lot of regrets, _dozens_.) Before he can say anything, however, he gets cut off again.

"This isn't just a one-time thing. You're always denying our relationship. I know you're secretive, perhaps more than you should be. But still, you never acknowledge us, yet you carry a ring. Does it even mean anything to you, the one so willing to flirt with just about everyone?"

The fox's eyes were now waterfalls, tears pouring down. Dream didn't know what to do, barely realizing the tears forming in his own eyes.

"Fundy, I really love you, and I meant it when I accepted your proposal, please forgive me," the blonde said desperately. He may have had a way with words when it came to declarations of war, but ones of love? He was clueless.

His fiance looked at him again. In a shaky voice, he said, "Just- I just want to be on my own for a bit." Fundy grabbed his hat and was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered that it's New Year's so I guess I have to write a one-shot for that too. *sighs*. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
